


Dishes

by looneymoony



Category: Dragon Ball, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/F, Gender Dysphoria, Happy Ending, Married Couple, Trans Lesbian Sunset Shimmer, Trans Woman Son Goku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looneymoony/pseuds/looneymoony
Summary: Sunset and Goku are brave.





	Dishes

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for my good friend mathes0n.tumblr.com and that's all i have to say on the matter

"Goku, I'm home!"

No response.

Sunset sighed. She set her briefcase down on the table in the front hall and entered the kitchen. As she prepared a sandwich, she noticed the dishes were piled up in the sink and that the countertop was covered in grime. Her heart sunk, but she put on a smile and ascended the stairs to her wife's room.

Gently, she knocked on the door. "Goku, can I come in?"

She heard a soft grunt in response. She figured that was as much of an "okay" as she was going to get at the moment.

Sunset opened the door to a dark room with the drapes drawn. A dress was crumpled up in the corner with a pair of heels flung over it. In the center was a canopy bed with the sheer curtain closed. She could see Goku's silhouette shift as she entered.

"Hey, babe," Sunset said softly. "I brought you a sandwich."

Goku sighed and opened the curtain, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She was wearing a baggy sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants. "Hi Sunny. Sorry."

"Sorry?" Sunset handed Goku the sandwich, who took it and began to eat it. Sunset sat down beside her. "Why are you sorry?"

"Y'know..." Goku mumbled. "The dishes and stuff."

Sunset nodded and the two sat in silence. Her eyes wandered back over to the dress and heels in the corner.

"How did your interview go today?"

Goku stopped chewing and stared at the ground.

"Oh, honey," said Sunset, wrapping her arm around her. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"No, no," Goku swallowed and took a shaky breath. "I just... I called in sick and rescheduled it for tomorrow. I couldn't do it... not today."

Sunset rubbed Goku's back. "You don't have to wear the dress, you know. Lots of women wear business suits."

"I know, but I..." she clenched her fist. "I really want to do this. For me. I can't work another job feeling like I'm holding back."

Sunset pulled Goku in tight and leaned her head against her shoulder. "I'm proud of you, babe," she said. "It's hard for people like us out there. You're the bravest woman I know."

Goku leaned into the embrace and found Sunset's hand, rubbing it over with her thumb. The two reveled in each other's presence for a while, knowing that regardless of what society believed, they had each other to depend on.

"I'm gonna go do the dishes," said Goku finally.

Sunset snorted. "I'll come help."


End file.
